


Art for "My Sun, My Moon" by starlight_starbright

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Do not repost, M/M, Soulmates, Stucky Big Bang 2016, Werewolves, a/b/o dynamics, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "My Sun, My Moon" by starlight_starbright for the 2016 Stucky Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Sun, My Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769386) by [starlight_starbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_starbright/pseuds/starlight_starbright). 



> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2BJXrAH)


	2. Chapter 1 banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner for chapter 1


	3. Banner for chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner for chapter 2


	4. Poster

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
